The present invention relates generally to a golf ball having an aggregated layer core and to a system and method for making the same. In addition, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for aggregating core layers for a golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics and durability. Some of these technologies have included several core layers within a golf ball having differing properties and characteristics, such as two, three or even four core layers that each has different properties and characteristics. Multiple core layers having differing properties and characteristics in various combinations can provide golf balls having varying characteristics that are appropriate for differing conditions, skill levels, environments and user preferences.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to make a golf ball having significant variability in the amount of core layers and characteristics of the layers, which can impart a wide variety of options for fine tuning the characteristics of the golf ball.